


Hunger Games

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Connor's hungry and Los Angeles is not an easy place to find food.(Mentions of trapping animals to eat.)





	Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

The streets of Los Angeles were strange - and loud - but not nearly as dangerous as Quortoth. But in Quortoth, Steven knew how to find food. Here, he wasn't sure what he could eat - his stomach, accustomed to almost anything back in the hell dimension, couldn't tolerate a lot of the food here in Los Angeles. He'd spent too much time either hunched over or squatting, his belly rumbling or full of gas or noxious fluids. 

That didn't stop him. He had to eat but instead of rustling through trash cans, he'd hunt up his food. 

Fresh meat was always better anyway and a few of the grey creatures made a pretty good meal.


End file.
